


No Bravery

by whimsicalwhims



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-21
Updated: 2006-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalwhims/pseuds/whimsicalwhims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Daniel Jackson, late season 5 drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Bravery

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own SG1 or any of the characters and situations depicted on the show. No profit is being made from this and no infringement is intended.

There are two new linguists in Daniel’s department. They are in awe of the stargate and follow Daniel around, hanging on his every word with a look of wide-eyed innocence that Daniel recognizes from his own past. 

They badger him with questions, like “What’s it like to go through the gate?” and “How many times have you died? _Seriously?_ ”

“Oh, I don’t think I could ever be that brave,” they laugh.

Daniel smiles tightly as he teaches them how to translate Goa’uld, never once letting them know that sometimes apathy is a lot more effective than bravery.


End file.
